


Attack

by mresundance



Series: Shomatober Flashfiction [21]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Biting, Date Night, Multi, Polyamory, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: For #Shomatober."It's date night for Javi and Shoma and, once again, Javi is too stubborn to agree with Shoma."





	Attack

**Madrid**

**October 2028**

"I don't want to go out. I want to stay in and game."

"Well, I want to go out."

It's date night for Javi and Shoma and, once again, Javi is too stubborn to agree with Shoma. He notices that Yuzu has taken to the bedroom of their flat, so he won't be roped into the fight. 

"I'm too tired to go out after coaching all day," Shoma says irritably. 

"That's the point, mi amorcito, we make time for each other even when we are tired."

"You always want to drink too," he says, just to see that vein on Javi's temple bulge. 

"Well you're a lightweight," Javi mutters.

Shoma stands and juts his chin up at Javi.

"I could drink you under the table," Shoma smirks.

"Oh, you with your fruity drinks?" Javi mocks. 

Silence. 

Javi picks Shoma up, throwing him over his shoulder.

"Put me down!"

"We're going out," he informs a squirming Shoma.

Javi is in the process of putting Shoma down in the bedroom, saying something about getting dressed, when Shoma latches his teeth onto Javi's throat. 

"Ow! You bit me! You _ bit _ me!" Javi cries.

On the bed and reading, Yuzu snickers. 

"It's not funny!" Javi protests.

"Still want to go out?"

"_ Yes _," Javi growls, rubbing his neck. 

"Fine. Buy all the drinks," Shoma says, changing into evening clothes. 

"That's not fair. You owe me. You bit me."

"You didn't seem to mind the other night."

Yuzu laughs. 

"That's different."

Javi is in the bathroom now, looking at the rosy ring on his neck.

Shoma shows up in the doorway, and he can tell by the manner Javi looks at him, he choose the right shirt and jeans.

"Fine," Javi says. "I will buy drinks. But only if I get to bite _ you _ later."

He purrs rather than speaks that last sentence.

Shoma imagines Javi's teeth in his shoulders. The burning, sucking kisses, and the marks he will leave.

"Yes," he says. 


End file.
